All the Wrong Reasons
by Wind-Goddess17
Summary: Yukari is tired of George controlling her life, she feels like she is back where she started, a slave to somone else's will... She decides to leave him and move on. Yukari/George... I am going through this currently so, R&R and enjoy, much Love, WG-17


(Disclaimer: I have been trying to figure out which songs that I love would make a good song-fic, It has taken me almost a week, but I think I finally found the right one. This is a Paradise Kiss fanfiction for George/Yukari, Yukari has finally realized that George doesn't love her enough to change his selfish ways, she leaves him and moves on. The song is "Fight for all the wrong reasons…" By Nickelback. I own neither… (Sob…) Yukari's POV…)

**All the Wrong Reasons:**

George must have heard me come in, but I doubt that he cares… I turn the corner, only to see him reading one of his fashion books.

**"****Well I wanted you,**

**I wanted no one else.**

**I thought it through;**

**I got you to myself.****"**

I thought that you would want to listen, like you told me… so long ago. I just needed to be heard, to be considered… I feel like I have no choice, it's your way or the highway. It wasn't black and white, it was grey. I still remember the way you felt, your skin against mine. Skyclad and unashamed to be with me… again,… and again.

**"****You got off,**

**Every time you got on to me;**

**I got caught up,**

**In**** favorable slavery.****"**

I accepted everything that you told me, like a good little girl. "Be a rebel, but obey me…" I was so blind, I couldn't see blunt contradictions. I was captivated by the man who helped me to escape my house, from my mom, from reality. But, I jumped from her arms to yours so easily, I always wondered why it was so familiar…

**"****Was it wrong? **

**Was it wrong?****"**

As I look at you, you still don't care enough to look up. Where are the words that twist my logic? The ones that transpose reality with make-believe… How could I have been so foolish, to think that you could change, would change? Maybe, now that it's too late you will dote, maybe now I will have something worth listening to… I open my mouth and say:

**"****I guess it wasn't really right.**

**I guess it wasn't meant to be...**

**It didn't matter what they said,**

**'Cause we were good in bed.**

**I guess I stuck around so I could watch us fight**

**for all the wrong reasons.**

**No, it didn't matter what I tried...**

**It's just a little hard to leave,**

**When you're going down on me.**

**I guess I stuck around so I could watch us fight**

**for all the wrong reasons...****"**

He stares now, in disbelief, as I say, "I tried, George, I made upevery excuse possible for you… But I am done trying, it's not what I want for my life. I wasn't worth effort, so I need to find someone who will love me no matter what, no conditions. Sacrifice, and faith, two things that never went both ways for us. I tried to defend you, but I can't anymore…

**Well, you know my friends,**

**Well, they know your enemies...**

**I'd pretend**

**Not to hear what they said to me...**

**'Cause I got off,**

**Every time you got on to me.**

**Was it wrong,**

**To go along with insanity?****"**

**Was it wrong? **

**Was it wrong?**

"I know now…,

**I guess it wasn't really right,**

**I guess it wasn't meant to be...**

**It didn't matter what they said,**

**'Cause we were good in bed.**

**I guess I stuck around so I could watch us fight**

**for all the wrong reasons.**

**No, it didn't matter what I tried...**

**It's just a little hard to leave,**

**When you're going down on me.**

**I guess I stuck around so I could watch us fight**

**for all the wrong reasons.****"**

(I fooled myself into a hopeless dream-land, filled with rainbows and happy flowers… only to watch it gradually get ripped out from under me, like black ink flowing over a Pastel watercolor.)

**"****I guess it wasn't what I wanted, **

**It wasn't really what I thought, **

**I thought it was the day I got, **

**I want it all to go away, **

**I guess it wasn't what I wanted, **

**It wasn't really what I thought,**

**I thought it was the day I got, **

**I want it all to go away,**

**I guess it wasn't what I wanted, **

**It wasn't really what I thought,**

**I thought it was the day I got, **

**I want it all to go away,**

**I guess it wasn't what I wanted,**

**It wasn't really what I thought, **

**I thought it was the day I**** got, **

**I want it all to go away…**

I just want to live my life!"

And with that I pick up my bag, and walk out the door, as I step out, I squint and smile. It's as though I am seeing the sun for the first time.

**I guess it wasn't really right,**

**I guess it wasn't meant to be...**

**It didn't matter what they said,**

**'Cause we were good in bed.**

**I guess I stuck around so I could watch us fight**

**for all the wrong reasons.**

**No, it didn't matter what I tried.**

**It's just a little hard to leave,...**

**When you're going down on me.**

**I guess I stuck around so I could watch us fight**

**for all the wrong reasons.**

(I hope everyone enjoyed it, it is the current chapter of my life right now… so, hopefully the characters aren't too OoC… Much Love to you, readers, WG-17.)


End file.
